


Lay Bare, That Which Echoes Back

by OnyourRadar



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Companion piece to Up that Hill we climb, Eliott POV, Eliott being introspective, Fighting, M/M, Relationship Problems, but they work shit out, everything is going to be okay, not edited, reversed roles, they love each other so like..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyourRadar/pseuds/OnyourRadar
Summary: What if Eliott and Lucas' role was reversed. How does Eliott react to Lucas storming out after an argument. Answer, he's never been more sure of his love for Lucas.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 17
Kudos: 179





	Lay Bare, That Which Echoes Back

**Author's Note:**

> This came from an ask on tumblr questioning how Eliott might react if it was Lucas who got into the fights, or got stupid drunk and didn't come home? Here's my response.

Eliott can track the moments when things go wrong. Lucas asks a question and Eliott doesn't like his tone. Hates the way he sounds so bitter and sarcastic. Something in it makes Eliott react.  
Lately their fights have been filled with cutting words and shouts of anger. All their insecurities laid bare and resurfacing as if they've never left. And perhaps he pushes Lucas too far much the way Lucas did with him. Because the hurt he reads in those blue eyes outshines the anger lines. But Eliott doesn't want to back down because backing down and apologizing for his feelings never ended well for him. 

But he never intended to hurt Lucas in the process of wanting to be heard. He just wants him to understand that wanting privacy, wanting to do his own things and be trusted to be okay at the end of the day, wasn't Eliott saying he doesn't want Lucas around. 

It was his way of saying: _trust me to do right by me, let me find my own way._

Let him make mistakes and learn from them. 

"That's what I've been doing. But the moment I question you or want to know what's going on you accuse me of trying to smother you."

And Eliott gets it. Gets that it is unfair on his part. 

"And every time I leave to do something without telling, you assume I'm going to fuck up and leave you?" He shouts back with the same amount of vigor. 

But they are working with a mix of their insecurities and no matter how happy they are together. No matter if Eliott sees the sun rise and the sun set everytime he looks at Lucas, a year of being with him will not erase his years of doubt. Will not magically cure him where pills do the bare minimum. 

And he knows Lucas understands this just as well as he does. So they fight when their feelings have simmered for too long and their stress needs an outlet. It might not be the healthiest solution but Eliott is almost certain it won't be the end of them. Because Eliott can't lose Lucas and he'd like to think Lucas doesn't want to lose him either. But it's draining. So when the way that hurt echoes a painful blue at him, Eliott wants to pull back and swallow his words. To catch them out of the air and stuff them back into his mouth and away from Lucas' ears even though he knows it's too late. 

"Fine." Lucas pushes past Eliott without touching him but he still feels the motions like a slap to the face. He turns and watches as Lucas packs up his notes into his bag and slings it over his shoulders and heads for the door. 

"Where are you going?" 

Lucas pauses at the door and turns a casual, "out" thrown at Eliott with no bite and no heat. 

"Don't wait up." 

Eliott wonders if he prefers the anger over this quiet calm. He stares at the closed door, moves to sit on the couch; his fingers locked together and restless in his lap as his thumbs twirl together.  
He bites his lips trying to quell the worry that bubbles in the pit of his stomach. Eliott shakes his head, closes his eyes and centers himself. 

_"I might say or do stupid shit too. You’ll have to deal with it too, right?"_

Eliott moves to clean the apartment. Tries his best to shake the uncertainty away. Puts away the dishes and picks up the trash. All the while he holds onto the words Lucas whispered that day in Mika's kitchen. 

_"I’m full of flaws too. I’ll leave too. I’ll slam the door shut. I’ll give you the silent treatment. But the truth is, I’d rather have you annoy me, than not have you at all."_

Eliott thinks back of all the times he's simply whispered a quiet "out" before dropping a kiss on Lucas' cheek and followed it with a "don't wait up." 

_"We’ll deal minute by minute. Starting right now."_

He gnaws at his lips as he makes their bed then lies down in it. He's brought back to the time at the club with Lola and the next morning staring at Lucas with his red rimmed eyes filled with concern. 

He wonders if this feeling is what Lucas felt all those weeks ago. That he may feel this every time Eliott is vague about where he disappears too.  
Eliott falls into a fitful sleep waking every half hour to twist and turn in bed. It continues like this well into the night and early morning until the ringing of his phone jerks him awake. And he scrambles for it, checks the time is 3am and that half the bed was still cold. 

"Hello?" His voice devoid of sleep as his heart beats a steady rhythm in his chest, eyes scanning the room to see if anything showed signs that Lucas came home last night. It didn't. 

"....Eliott." the grim seriousness of Yann's voice coming through has Eliott swinging his legs over the side of the bed and rushing to throw on a jacket. He slips his shoes on forgetting his socks. "It's Lucas. Can you come get him?" 

"Is he okay? What happened?" 

Yann sighs long and deep like he is stuck between a hard place and a rock. 

"Listen. I wasn't supposed to call you but he hasn't stopped crying all night and we are getting complaints. Someone called the police and if he doesn't calm down they'll be—can you just come get him?" 

Eliott couldn't move faster in that moment and thanks whichever god that exists that Yann didn't live too far away. By the time he arrives, Yann ushers him in with a wave of his hand and a grimace on his face denoting the stress of the situation. He finds Lucas curled up by the bathtub in Yann's bathroom; face blotched, eyes puffy and smelling of vomit and booze. When Lucas looks up his blue eyes roll and his body shudders with a soft cry. One hand moves to wipe at the snot on his face as he looks at the wall instead of Eliott. 

"Here to tell me to shut up like everybody else?" 

His voice comes out hoarse like he's been screaming and his words blur together slurred. He's about to take a step forward when Lucas lurches forward and throws up into the toilet. Coughing sputtering. Eliott grimaces at the sight, concern eating away at him. He turns to look at Yann who is leaning against the door frame, eyes locked on Lucas and arms crossed. He glances up at Eliott, one brow raised—an invite for Eliott to speak. 

"How much did he drink?" 

Yann shrugs. "He killed our stash."

"How did you even let him get to this state?" Yann scoffs and looks away from Eliott. When he looks back his face is twisted, a scowl resting innocently on the surface. 

"I don't think you're really in a position to be asking that kind of question." And Eliott feels those words hit him like a slap to the face. He bends, helps Lucas up, rinses his mouth by the sink and leads him out of the bathroom. Halfway towards the door Lucas fights against his hold, throws his arms off of him and turns accusing eyes towards Yann. 

"I told you not to call him." Then turns towards Eliott, fingers poking hi. in the chest accusingly. "What are you doing here?" 

Eliott's eyes grow soft as another fresh wave of tears fall down the curve of Lucas' cheeks and Eliott can't stop staring into glazed over eyes. He wonders for a second, if Lucas felt his heart thundering when he received that call. Felt the fear creep up inside him. How quickly did he run, or walk towards Eliott in hopes of getting to him time. How many scenarios did his mind make up between the time it took him leaving the apartment and reaching the station all those weeks ago. He wonders if Lucas experienced the same dry mouth feeling that Eliott feels now. The one where it's difficult to swallow as he is struck by the thought that he could have done something to prevent this. To stop it from getting to this point. 

He imagines Lucas felt worse. 

"I'm here to take you home." 

Lucas scoffs and turns away, puts on his shoes, the wall his friend as he attempts to steady himself. 

"I'm not going home with you. You're going home— I'm going out." 

Eliott rushes towards the door yo catch up with his boyfriend stumbling down the hall, only turning when Yann calls for him then catching the water bottle that is tossed in his direction. 

"Good luck." 

He finds Lucas coughing up the fluids in his stomach by the door and hands him the water bottle which he doesn't turn down to Eliott's delight. 

"We don't have to go home, we can go wherever you want." And let me be there with you. Eliott bites his tongue because he doesn't like the way he's feeling looking at Lucas who hasn't taken his eyes off the side of the road and still walks at an angle, feet stumbling in his drunkenness. 

"Do what you want." He responds dejectedly as he continues to walk in the opposite direction of their apartment. 

Eliott follows in silence, his steps matching Lucas and doesn't complain about where Lucas leads him. They wander aimlessly, stopping when Lucas needs to stop, moving when he deems it time too. And when Lucas plops himself down on the curb head hanging between his knees, Eliott is right there with him. 

"I'm too tired to keep walking." Lucas hiccups and it turns into a sob. He wipes his nose on his shirt sleeve and despite the situation they find themselves in Eliott smiles fondly at him. 

"Do you want me to carry you?" 

Lucas looks up, face still red and eyelids papery and veined from his earlier bouts of vomiting. He wipes again at his face and holds his arms out in waiting. Eliott feels that same familiar warmth in his belly that he felt the first time he spent the night with Lucas. That alone convinces him that they'll be okay. That they'll have their fights and their struggles but they can take it minute by minute. He crouches with his back facing Lucas and with a great heave he lifts him, fingers gripping his thighs. 

"Hold on." His whisper greets the open air and Lucas answers with a puff against his neck.

"...I'm a mess. "

Eliott chuckles and when he tilts his head to the side Lucas nuzzles closer and there's a dampness that tickles at his skin. 

"You know I wouldn't have you any other way." Because though they have more than enough to talk about, problems that have yet to be resolved, Eliott thinks, they'll do this together. 

"...you know—" Lucas mutters and his lips move softly against Eliott's skin and all Eliott can focus on is the stick and un-stick of those lips on him. "—informing me is different from answering to me, Eliott." There is a note of longing in his whisper that breaks through something in Eliott. And there is more truth in that statement than Eliott is comfortable with but he looks up at the sky and listens to the quiet echoes of the early morning, Lucas on his back and the both of heading back home. Together. 

"I'm learning that." he murmurs back. Tilts his chin down so he could reach and drop a kiss on the hands clasped in front of him; the skin cooled from the morning air. 

"We can keep learning together."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Thoughts? Hate it? Love it? Lemme know below. 
> 
> tumblr @ bluronyourradar


End file.
